Extension cords are utilized in a wide variety of different applications to provide electrical power to loads situated remotely from an electrical power source, such as an electrical outlet. In a typical application, a conventional extension cord is connected on one end to an electrical outlet and on the other end to an electrical load, such as, an appliance or power tool.
A cross-section diagram of a conventional extension cord 100 is illustrated in FIG. 1. With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional extension cord 100 typically includes an electrifiable conductor 105 (or hot conductor), a return conductor 110 (or neutral or grounding conductor), and a ground conductor 115 (or grounded conductor). The electrifiable conductor 105 and return conductor 110 are typically individually insulated with respective electrifiable conductor insulating material 120 and return conductor insulating material 125. Additionally, an insulation material 130 that surrounds the three conductors 105, 110, 115, such as thermoplastic insulation, is typically provided for the extension cord 100.
As shown in FIG. 1, conventional extension cords often have a rounded shape which contributes to the cords being bully and loose. As a result, conventional extension cords may present a tripping hazard that may be dangerous for individuals near the extension cords.
Additionally, as shown in FIG. 1, the structure of a conventional extension cord may present an electrocution hazard if the extension cord is penetrated by an object, such as a nail or a saw blade, that contacts the electrifiable or hot conductor of the extension cord. If an object, such as a metal object, penetrates the insulation of the extension cord and contacts the electrifiable conductor, an electrocution hazard may, be present. This electrocution hazard may persist until a safety device (if available and utilized), such as a surge protector, is tripped.
Accordingly, there is a need for electrical extension cords and methods for fabricating the extension cords. Additionally, there is a need for flat wire electrical extension cords. There is also a need for electrical extension cords with improved safety characteristics.